This invention relates to a readout and obliteration head particularly for magnetic cards.
As is known, so-called magnetic cards, as currently utilized in many fields, have at least one magnetic portion carrying information, possibly coded information, to enable the user to enjoy a variety of facilities.
Such magnetic cards require, for readout of the stored information, a special machine which generally disallows displaying on the card itself that a particular facility has been enjoyed or of the still enjoyable facilities.
This factor has represented heretofore a limitation to the use of magnetic cards to make so-called point cards, which are used, for example, at skiing premises, where each premise is enjoyable by the annulment of a given number of points, because the absence of a clear, readable writing of the enjoyed points is not well accepted by the user who cannot openly realize how many points are still left for use.
Furthermore the lack of a readable writing of the used up points may give rise to disputes in the event of incidental or fraudolent tampering with the magnetic zone.